Is It Too Late?
by perks222
Summary: Annabeth's dead. Percy wants a new life. Hermione is heart- broken. When they met at the forest, Percy and Hermione develops feelings for each other.


**Is It Too Late? **

**Chapter 1- The Forest and the Painful News**

**Hermione Granger**

After the second Wizarding war, Hermione Granger decided to find the real she after the asshole Ronald Weasley broke up with her. She apparated everywhere- France, London, and many more places that she thinks when she's apparating until she decided to apparate at the Forest of Dean. Forest of Dean is a rare forest. Wizards or human beings that have magical powers are the only ones that can go in this place. It is like Hogwarts, a place that no muggle can go for it's quite dangerous.  
>When Hermione arrived at the middle part of the forest, she pulls out a tent.<p>

_At last the tent's finished. I think I have to put up some enchantments. _She stood up from sitting cross-legged on the grassy ground. _Wait, I think I don't have to. Voldemort's dead. There are no death eaters anymore. I'm safe now. There's no need for me to put up some bloody enchantments. _Grabs some firewood and transfigures it into chairs, tables, bed, and everything.

After hours of working, she was really tired. She lies on her new bed and fell asleep.

**Percy Jackson**

It was a very fine day at Camp Half- Blood. Percy Jackson was sitting on his bed at Cabin #3 looking at a picture with him and Annabeth, his girlfriend. In the picture she was wearing a green jacket and skinny jeans and he was wearing a blue jacket and blue Levi's jeans which his mom bought a few months ago.

He misses her very much. She was sent by Chiron to fight with Kronos-father or Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Demeter, Hera, and Hestia.

_I miss you so much, Annabeth. I love you. _ He kisses the picture.

The moment was interrupted when Grover enters the cabin. "Percy, Chiron wants to talk to you," he told him. Percy got annoyed. "Again? Sorry, tell him I'll talk to him later."

"He wants to tell you something about Annabeth,"

"Annabeth?"

Grover nods. Percy hurried quickly to The Big House.

"Hey, Chiron," Percy greeted. Chiron turns around with a sad look at Percy.

"What happens to Annabeth?"

"She's dead."

Percy can feel his heart burn but he still has hopes that Chiron's just joking.

"You must be joking," Percy told Chiron sarcastically.

"No I'm not. My father Kronos killed her," he told Percy feeling sorry of what his father did to Annabeth.

Percy can't believe what he heard. "I'm gonna kill your damn father, Chiron!" Percy told him with teary eyes and anger.

"My father's dead. He's killed by the hunters."

Percy leaves the room quickly. When he arrived at Cabin Three, he shouted his heart out.

_Annabeth! You promised me you won't leave me! _He is now crying hard. He wanted to kill himself to be with Annabeth but he just can't do it.

After hours of crying and thinking about the happy memories he shared with Annabeth when she's still alive, his eyes became puffy red so he fell asleep.

**Chapter II- Showing Magic and Having Rare Feelings**

**Percy Jackson**

I still can't sleep. She's always in my mind. I went outside the cabin and surprised that the other campers didn't put out the bonfire. I sit cross- legged around the fire.

As I stare at the flame, I can see a shape of a girl's face. She has a bushy brown hair which is ponytailed. She's wearing lavender sleeves and a purple tee. The girl was nearby a lake. The girl's lonely. I admit that she's really pretty. Hazel eyes, or probably brown.

I was staring at the girl but the fire's gone out. I think I know who put out the flame.

"Oi, Chiron. Not again," I told him, annoyed.

"I came here to ask you if you want to- you know see Annabeth's body," he told me with an encouraging look.

"No."

"Why? You love her."

I tried to stop the topic about Annabeth. "I want to be alone."

Chiron started to leave but I stopped him.

"No. I mean- I want to find the real me. I want to get out of this place. You know go to the places like London, France etc."

"Are you sure about that, Percy?" Chiron asked with a concern look.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Okay, then. Good luck," he told me patting my shoulder.

A few hours later, I started to pack my things. The last thing that I packed is a picture of me and Annabeth. When I was about to close my luggage, I think of not packing anything that is related to Annabeth. I put the picture and the things that Annabeth gave to me or the things that really reminds

Me.

I said goodbye to my dear friends and of course to the statue of my father.

When I exited the gate of Camp Half- Blood, I said to myself.

_Goodbye, bad memories. This trip is going to be fun! _ And I continued on my way…

**Hermione Granger**

I went inside the tent after walking nearby the lake. I ate my breakfast and brush my teeth. I went to the cupboard to get some fire woods. I didn't know that there are only two to three fire woods left. I get my wand and puts in my pocket. _ Colloportus._ I mumbled.

When I arrived at a place where I can get many fire woods, I pointed my wand at the twigs and mumbled. _Wingardium Leviosa. _ And the fire woods were already piled.

When I was about to levitate the fire woods I can feel someone coming. I quickly pulled out my wand and pointed it everywhere. I really thought it was a Death Eater but I can see a… human- a normal human with non- magic powers I think?

**Percy Jackson**

When I arrived at an unknown forest, I put my bad down and opened it. I searched for my tent but then I realized that I left it at the camp. I left it because in that tent, Annabeth and I almost kissed. I never had my first kiss… yet. I look around the forest and grab some firewood. To make fire, I rubbed the two woods together just then I heard a very sweet voice.

"Uhmmm no need to do that, Percy Jackson," the girl told me like she wanted to help.

I turned around and I was surprised that the girl who's talking to me is the girl I saw in the bonfire. Then I spoke. I wanted to hear her voice again. I like her accent. I think she's British or French.

"How do you know my name?"

"It's in the back of your shirt, Seaweed Brain," she chuckled. Oh God Seaweed Brain really reminds me of Annabeth. "Uhmmm do you mind, don't call me seaweed brain."

She looked down. "Oh, uhmm sorry."

I don't know why but I hate seeing her lonely especially because I told her not to call me seaweed brain. I think I feel guilty.

"By the way, why do you think I don't need to rub those bloody things," I told her expecting that there's another way of putting fire. God I wish Hephaestus was here.

"Well, watch me," she said smiling once again. I like her smile. It makes her look more beautiful.

She points at the woods with a wooden stick or something. Then she mumbled the word _Incendio._

Then there's fire. Wow. What kind of thing is that?

**Hermione Granger**

I saw an ebony- haired guy fetching woods. Then I want to show him magic and I don't know why. I read the words on the back of his shirt. CAMP HALF-BLOOD SON OF POSEIDON: PERCY JACKSON. What the hell! This boy must be joking!

Well we spoke then I called him Seaweed Brain since it was written in his t- shirt SON OF POSEIDON. When I was in London I read about a Greek Mythology Book. I read an article about Poseidon. Poseidon is the Greek god of the sea. So I called him Seaweed Brain!

But when I called him that, he isn't happy so I stopped. I showed him the making-a-fire spell and I mumbled the word. _Incendio. _Then there was fire. I can tell you he was really amazed on what I did.

I admit it. I like his looks. His green eyes or ocean blue, I can't tell. I like his ebony hair. Then he smiled at me after I showed him magic.


End file.
